1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hockey training devices and more specifically it relates to a hockey training system for providing a versatile hockey training apparatus capable of providing various hockey training techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plyometric training devices and slide boards have individually been in use for years. However, none of these devices are designed for hockey training. In addition, none of these devices have been combined to form a single structure capable of providing the same along with a hockey shot practice system.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a versatile hockey training apparatus capable of providing various hockey training techniques. Conventional training devices are not as suitable for providing a versatile hockey training system.
In these respects, the hockey training system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a versatile hockey training apparatus capable of providing various hockey training techniques.